1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To print business documents in the workplace, typically a user outputs data from a Windows® PC that is on a local area network to a printer. The user sets a print setting by operating a setting UI in a printer driver supporting the printer.
Japanese Patent No. 3880575 discusses a print setting UI technology. The setting UI is controlled by a virtual printer driver arranged in a server. A basic setting UI is selected for a virtual printer driver if printers from other companies are included in a plurality of lower-level real printer drivers.
However, currently, the workplace environment for users is starting to shift from an office LAN to a wide area network (WAN). Further, the user environment is also changing due to the spread of non-Windows mobile terminals and web services. In view of this situation, attention is starting to focus on business document printing in a WAN environment, such as mobile printing and Internet printing services.
When performing a print setting operation in a WAN environment, there is the problem that it is difficult to set an appropriate print setting based on the printing situation.
For example, on the server on the WAN side, the printer on the LAN side blocked by a firewall will be undetermined. Therefore, on the WAN server, it is difficult to set a print setting that is appropriate for the output printer.
Even in an environment in which the printer is undetermined, it is still necessary to provide the user with a certain level of print setting operations. Further, users want to fully utilize the functions of the actual output printer.